The Unholy One
by Diabolikal Luna
Summary: Another oneshot. A short DracoLuna Fiction, rather out of character.


_**The Unholy One**_

**Authors Note:** Believe it or not, this story is actually based on a role-play that I did with some friends. One thing that I really hate, is the fact that role-plays never get finished and this one was no exception. However; I loved the plot so much—I believed that I should make it into a fan fiction and that is what I did. Enjoy.

The castle of Hogwarts, was illuminated by the moons beams. It stood tall and grand, resting on the side of a hill in a large, Scottish valley. Bats and owls took advantage of the cool, spring night and the whomping willow bent itself slightly to the left. The lake in the grounds of the school, reflected the nighttime sky and the giant squid brought itself to the top of the water to sleep.

A defining scream ripped around the castle and in one of the towers, a dim light flickered. In this room, a girl bolted in her bed, her large silver eyes flickering about in terror. She un-tucked her long, dirty-blonde hair from her nightdress and ran to a bed opposite her. The girl was Luna Lovegood and she had been resting in her bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory—one of the few students remaining at Hogwarts for Easter.

She pulled back the curtains with huge force; "Stacey?" but nobody occupied the bed. The girl's voice sounded light but panicky and Luna quickly pulled on her shoes but left her wand motionless on her bedside table.

Luna hurried for the door that took her down to the Ravenclaw Common Room and she ran as softly as she could. There was no point disturbing anyone else—the only likely candidates would have been Hermione Granger, the head girl and the newly elected head boy, Harry Potter but as they were both in Gryffindor she would not be able to get to them. She would have to find one of the Professors.

Luna slid out of the portrait hole and into the abandoned corridor and looked to the left where a window showed that the sun was gradually rising. She hurried as fast as she could until she reached a staircase. She almost chucked herself down, in an attempt to hurry up and find her missing housemate.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and took a sharp turn to the left, there she found herself rooted to the spot and unable to move. Her large eyes widened further and her mouth opened slightly to show the thoughts that were going around her mind. She peered down at the blood stained body and rushed to its aid.

"Stacey!" she squealed and with effort, rolled the lifeless girl onto her back. Luna's hair rested along the girls' head, swiping at the blood. "Wake up—please," she moaned. The two girls had never been close but they had known each other for six years.

"What have we here?" someone asked from behind a pillar. He crossed his arms and walked up to Luna, circling her slightly. "A little girl, all on her own draped over the body of the deceased," he spat and Luna looked up, shaking her head.

The boy was, looked down at her with his eyes reflecting the growing light—they almost glowed. He held his mouth open slightly and yet his lips and skin seemed more so pale than a ghost's. He wore robes and a cloak of purple and black but Luna looked up at the handsome boy with fear.

"You're dead," her voice quivered. "We saw your father take your body away," she stammered.

"That he did," the boy spoke softly and it entranced her.

"Harry took your place," she covered her eyes childishly. "You're not real. You're not real, Draco," she stated.

He moved closer to her so that he could feel her cheek. "I assure you, I am as real as these stone walls."

She pulled back. "Keep away from me," she hissed ferociously. "I'll," she began.

"You'll do what?" he moved in closer to her, pushing his head closer to her neck and then pulling back. He had already eaten for the night.

And then he was gone. Luna, breathing heavily for a moment, went back to leaning over the dead girls' body and did not distract herself when the sound of five or six people's feet rushed towards the scene. Luna looked up slightly and her eyes reflected the light, just as it had done to Draco's.

"Oh my!" someone exclaimed and another person screamed.

"What the heck?" Harry Potter stepped from behind the people he had been accompanying.

Six Gryffindor's, who had also been awakened by the scream, had finally found the body of the dead girl and Luna Lovegood, crouched over her—hair matted with what appeared to be her victims blood. Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey had reached the destination and to them, it appeared fatal.

Ginny looked at her friend with disgust. "Luna, what have you done?"

"It wasn't me," Luna said, standing up.

"Oh—and that' why you're covered in her blood?" Harry growled.

"Stacey," Colin mumbled weakly.

"I'll get Dumbledore," Hermione began to walk away briskly.

"What on earth were you thinking, Luna? You'll go to Azkaban for this."

"I, I didn't," she stammered.

"We found you leaning over her body," Neville argued.

"I'd never hurt anyone," she looked panicky and went to run.

Ron grabbed onto her arm and in any other circumstance, she wouldn't have minded. "You're not going anywhere," he glared.

"I just heard her scream," Luna cried.

"That's for Dumbledore to decide," Harry spoke harshly.

"Are you all stupid?" Luna asked them and they seemed put out. "It wasn't me—it was Draco Malfoy. He was here."

"Draco Malfoy is dead, Luna," Harry spoke and Luna tried to pull away from Ron, "that's why I have his badge pinned to my top," he added.

"I saw him—he was here," she added.

"You've gone mad, Luna," Colin trembled.

"No, no. He was, honestly," she could hardly swallow. "I didn't do it—he must of."

"Where is he then?" Harry asked, pretending to run his hand through thin air, Luna looked troubled. "Exactly."

"He just vanished."

There was a moment when only Ginny's breathing could be heard. Luna now petrified, allowed her eyes to dart around all the people that surrounded her and Ron loosened his grip slightly. Approaching footsteps could be heard and in struck with panic, Luna used all the strength she had to break from Ron's arms.

"Get her!" she heard Colin shout. "Murderer!" he called after her. The words pierced her.

She ran, darting out of the way of approaching stun-spells from her peers. Her blood pumped around her body, leaving her face got and flushed and she had nowhere to run too. Of cause, there was one place she could think of—but she had no idea what she would require from it—just sanctuary until they realised she was innocent.

She continued to run, stumbling over her nightdress as she went, now realising that she was in dead, covered with blood—obviously not her own. She took a sharp turn at a tapestry and paced up and down the hallway until a door appeared. She ran inside, bolted shut the door, leaned against it and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Luna found herself in what appeared to be a small chapel. This appeared extremely strange, as she had never set foot in a church before—her mother had but when she had died Luna's father had abandoned any sign of religion. There was another door, Luna passed a small bed and a table with an eagle pedestal and bible on it and opened the door. It was a small, cold toilet.

When Luna turned around again, she was face to face with the opposite wall. Across it, written in red and gold, was the word, 'sanctuary,' repeated over and over again.

"Sanctuary," she spoke to herself and sat on the floor against the door. "Innocent," she mumbled. "I'm innocent."

"I know you are," the same voice that she had heard earlier spoke. "Such a shame—it's a good job I've already feasted. I would hate to damage you," he paused, "so soon."

Luna stood as quick as she could and reached for the door handle. It vanished into thin air as she touched it. Draco, now standing on some small steps, began to walk towards her.

"Silly thing," he said, tipping his head and smiling. "This is my lair. My sanctuary—not yours," she looked up and the room had changed again. It now resembled a cave, paintings over the walls and a small pile of blankets to one corner. "Not exactly homely but soon I shall have my castle," he spoke quietly.

Luna shook her head. "No," she said feebly. "You're dead," she mumbled.

"I knew you would run. I knew they would blame you," his voice was gentle—changed, so different. "They are cruel but I know who did it and so do you. Which is why you must stay here now," he moved closer. Close enough for Luna to feel his breath on her face.

"No," she hissed. "You let me go."

Draco laughed. "Why? Because you said? I am not stupid little one," he added.

"What are you going to do with me?" Luna asked meekly, trying to pull away from him.

"Well," he stepped back as if it were all one big game. "I, don't really like to play with my food but," he smiled, showing to large incisors. "But I do like to tell them things," he whispered. "Although—I think I do. Last night was my first kill," he said proudly.

"Oh," her voice trembled.

"I can smell your fear," he said sweetly. "Why are you afraid of me."

"Because" she thought for a moment, she couldn't think of anything to say that would keep her alive. "You keep calling me your food," she said.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asked her, loosing the calm and gentle voice. "Because some bitch that used to be in Slytherin comes and takes me to the Room of Requirement, calling me, 'her slytherin prince," he shouted and Luna could see the pain in his eyes. "You have no idea what it feels like to be tricked so cruelly. To have someone attack you yet you just can't seem to fight back—however strong you may be. You have no idea what it's like to die," he grabbed onto her neck and Luna felt no pulse.

"Ow," was all she could manage to say. She, she wanted to feel sorry for him but not with the way he was treating her. He didn't deserve her pity.

He loosened his grip slightly and then completely, staring up at the ceiling. "I have no reflection," he said. "Tell me I look good," he spoke softly again and Luna thought it was a strange thing to say, she did not spoke. "Tell me I look good!" he shouted.

"You look good," she said quickly, not telling a lie.

He sighed with relief. "Yes," he mumbled.

"You always did," she muttered under her breath nd hoped he hadn't heard.

He began to pace. "I can't waste you—that would be wrong," he was talking to himself, Luna looked for any means of escape. Nothing but a whole in the ceiling—far to high for her to reach. "Yes—you shall be here with me, for eternity," he finished.

"Oh—that's a very long time."

He leapt at her. Making no attempt to break from his grasp, he allowed his face to morph into vampire mode and he sunk the two sharp teeth into her neck. She grabbed onto his arm, overwhelmed with pain and water swelled into her now-gray, eyes. Colours streamed in front of her, like one wild party and she felt all the strength and life, escape her.

He escorted her body to the floor and she opened her eyes slightly. Taking a small dagger from his pocket, he cut his arm so that his own blood ran freely. She opened her eyes for a second and he put his wrist over her mouth. She turned her head to the side.

"Drink it," he said. "Or I will make you," he finished and Luna refused to open he mouth. She was now stained with the blood of three people. He allowed some of the blood to drip on her mouth and she licked her lips. Suddenly she reached up with a newfound energy and allowed herself to drink his blood freely.

After a minute or two, Draco became light headed. "Enough." He shouted.

"As you wish," she looked up at him dreamily and fell back to the ground, allowing sleep to transform her into the creature he had made her. Draco smiled to himself and sat besides her, gulping down useless air.

"My angel," he said ironically.


End file.
